


Photograph

by junmyeonssi



Series: exo drabbles [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beaches, Fluff, Love, M/M, Photographs, SO MUCH FLUFF, THEYRE SO CUTE, lowkey they uwu at each other, we love soft boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 05:30:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junmyeonssi/pseuds/junmyeonssi
Summary: junmyeon and baekhyun keep their memories in pictures





	Photograph

**Author's Note:**

> haha hi yes this is like the biggest mess of fluff ive written  
> anyway idk how this happened...

_Click!_

The camera flashed and caught a picture of a man. The man who just happened to be on a beach with the waves lapping at his feet, faced towards the camera, smiling with his arms held out. "Come here, Myeon, it's nice!" 

Junmyeon laughed at his excited, overly enthusiastic boyfriend before setting down his camera and walking towards Baekhyun. 

Many couples had special things that were specifically theirs and treasured by them. And in a way, taking pictures had become their 'thing'. Junmyeon had started to take pictures on the day of their tenth date, when Baekhyun had asked, Junmyeon simply said it was for memories and to put in Junmyeon's collection of albums. You see, Junmyeon took pictures for memories and fun, he captured every possible moment. 

Junmyeon's favorite pictures happened to be the ones of Baekhyun, the ones where Baekhyun was smiling, or laughing, or dancing 'secretly' to SNSD, or pouting, or sleeping, or rather, Junmyeon just enjoyed every single picture of Baekhyun, he treasured every moment he got with Baekhyun. And Baekhyun? His favorites were the ones other people had taken of Junmyeon and Baekhyun together. They had pictures of them kissing, hugging, laughing, Junmyeon wiping something off of Baekhyun's cheek, Baekhyun poking Junmyeon's nose, Junmyeon kissing Baekhyun's forehead, well it was safe to say that many of their moments had been captured on camera for the world to see. 

Junmyeon loved the pictures. He loved taking polaroids and pinning them to a wall. In fact, they had dedicated a wall for all of the pictures they loved the most, half of the wall was Junmyeon's and the other half was Baekhyun's. They arranged the photos to meet up in a heart and made smaller hearts to fill up the rest of the wall. Junmyeon's side usually consisted of Baekhyun smiling or laughing or some cute moment of Baekhyun playing with puppies or kids. Occasionally Junmyeon would put a picture of them kissing on the wall. Baekhyun's side, on the other hand, was full of pictures of Junmyeon, Baekhyun had begun to take pictures for the purpose of filling up the wall and he had noticed the lack of photos of Junmyeon. Baekhyun's absolute favorite picture of Junmyeon was the one he had taken on the beach with sun setting behind Junmyeon while Junmyeon was holding a seashell in his hand and studying it. Needless to say, they kept all their memories safe in a photo. 

They also had videos, most of which at first had only been of their birthdays and other special events that had occurred, but Baekhyun had filmed Junmyeon singing once and it had once again turned into a 'thing'.  They had all their videos uploaded to Instagram, announcing their love for each other while the world watched. They had videos of almost everything, from Junmyeon cooking for Baekhyun to Baekhyun and Junmyeon kissing while knee-deep in the ocean, it was safe to say that Baekhyun and Junmyeon were very deeply in love. 

**Author's Note:**

> to clear some things up, baek and myeon live near a beach and they enjoy going to it a lot which is why so many pictures have been described as on a beach or whatever  
> and this was supposed to be angst so someday i might come back and write in angst  
> idk why it's fluffy but ig it just happened like 98% of my other fics  
> rip the length


End file.
